Disassembled
by faroutfangirl
Summary: After the Avengers divide, Wanda and Clint go to retrieve Cap's shield, where they run into Vision. Things go spiraling out of control as a civil war ignites. Stuck on opposite sides, Wanda and Vision try to discern where their loyalties lie- with the other or with their ideals? Scarlet Vision. Written before Civil War. *Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

Wanda Maximoff slid around a corner, trying to detect any life forms. Her nerves were shot- the Avengers, her new family, were disassembled. Cap was now a fugitive, and because she supported him, so was she. But Cap's shield was taken away to the Avengers facility, and someone had to retrieve it. That someone being her. She wasn't alone, which was somewhat comforting. She was accompanied by Clint, who she considered one of her best friends. They weren't very far when she felt someone's presence. She concentrated, trying to figure out who it could be, wrapping around the person's mind…

 _Vision._ Her _other_ best friend.

They had become close after the Battle of Sokavia. They spent hours talking about meaningless topics as well as meaningful ones. He had sided with Tony, her with Steve. He had sided with the government, her with rebellion. She knew he would arrest her in if he saw her or Clint. It was just how he was- he had an innate sense of doing whatever he considered right, even if it meant betraying her.

"Clint." She whispered. "I can sense someone. It's Vision."

Clint muttered something under his breath. "Where is he?" He asked.

"I can't tell exactly, but he seems to be in the room where they're probably keeping Cap's shield. Maybe we should leave and come back later?"

Then, a thought entered Wanda's mind, one that was not her own. _Wanda?_ It questioned. _What are you doing here?_ It was Vision sensing her own presence.

"He knows we're here." Wanda breathed. "He just sent me a thought."

Clint drew an arrow. Wanda gasped. "No. You wouldn't shoot him. Would you?"

"I don't want to..."

Wanda knew the end to that sentence. _But I would if I had to._ Clint's loyalties lay with Steve, not with Vision.

"What do we do?" Wanda asked.

"We wait." Clint answered. "He'll come to us. He'll have to throw the first punch. We need to at least try to get the shield."

Wanda knew this was a bad idea; that they should leave now, before Vision alerted everyone in the building that they were there.

There were no alarms and no announcements. Vision gradually moved towards them, eventually turning around the corner where they were. Wanda heard Clint's bow stretch.

"Why are you here?" Vision asked. His voice lacked the gentleness it usually had. He was on edge, which was unusual for him.

"We're here for the shield." Clint stood.

"Well, you're not getting it." Vision said, awfully stern for his character. "Please leave. I don't want to have to have you arrested."

"You haven't already alerted the authorities?" Wanda questioned.

"No, I haven't." Wanda didn't believe him, even though lying was out of his character. Although, lately, everyone was acting strange.

Clint pointed the bow at Vision, even though Wanda knew Vision could vaporize it in a millisecond. "Let us through."

"No, I will not let you through." Vision said, with more conviction this time.

"Vision, please..." She pleaded, stepping forward. "I know we're on different sides of this issue. But we're friends, remember?" She tucked her hand into his. He looked torn apart. "We're not going to fight over this, are we? Just let us through, and we'll get Cap's shield, and we'll be on our way."

"Wanda, don't make this harder." He implored.

"It doesn't have to be hard. Steve is your friend. That shield belongs to him. So, the government stole it from him, and now we're just getting what is rightfully his."

"Wanda, I-"

"Please." She cupped his face in her hands. Wanda felt like she was manipulating him in some sort of way, but she couldn't figure out how.

"I can't." He sounded heartbroken.

Wanda nodded slowly, and backed away. "I understand."

Then, with a flick of the wrist, she took control of Vision. Tears sprung to her eyes. Red auras entwined along his body, but he was able to shoot a ray of light at Clint. Wanda screamed.

"I….can't...let...you….pass..." Vision grunted.

The tears were streaming now. _Clint_. He was on the ground, probably dead. _And it was her fault._

She had to focus on the shield now. Too much had been sacrificed for her to leave it.

Wanda increased Vision's mass, making him sink to the ground. The ground cracked.

"Wanda..." He trailed off.

"I'm sorry." It was all she could muster. With Vision detained, she dashed for the shield. Wanda grabbed it and took control of Clint, scooping him off the ground. She let go of Vision- the strain on her powers was excruciating -and made a dash for the exit. She knew Vision would be calling the authorities now. She realized that when she took control of Vision, it was about more than getting the shield. It was about proving her loyalty.

The guilt tugged at her. _Clint has a family! You didn't have the right to sacrifice him! That wasn't your choice!_ And then there was Vision- who she thought she loved. She was willing to give it all up for the cause, for her ideals. She knew, deep down, that she did the right thing- standing up for what she believed in.

It didn't mean, though, that it didn't break her heart.

* * *

 **AN: I know everyone's terribly out of character, but I just HAD to write this after seeing the new trailer. It broke my poor shipping heart. I hope you enjoy it! I've decided to make this two shot into a full length fic (around 5 chapters or so, I think. Not sure yet.)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a glitch in his system. That had to be it- why he wouldn't call the authorities.

Wanda was here. So was Clint. He knew they should be arrested; that he should call the police. They were fugitives. Something kept him from doing so, however- his compassion for Wanda? His friendship with Clint?

He reasoned: Steve would see the lack of logic in his stance, and back down. So would Wanda. Everything would go back to normal. He didn't want to ignite a fight that might slow that process down, but he had to confront them.

Wanda soon picked up on his presence. They had become so accompanied to each others mind that it felt nice to feel her mind again, even if the reason she was there was less than ideal. He sent her a thought- _What are you doing here?_ Even though her presence was comforting, it set his nerves on edge. This could lead to a confrontation, one that might become bloody. That wasn't what he wanted. He slowly walked to where they crouched.

"Why are you here?" He asked. His voice was stern. He didn't mean for it to come out that way, but he was nervous. Scared, almost, of what he could do with the power of the Mind Stone.

"We're here for the shield." Clint stood up. His bow was drawn.

"Well, you're not getting it." Vision replied, his voice forbidding.

After a moment of analyzing his tone, he said, "Please leave. I don't want to have to have you arrested." His voice was tinged with sadness and a bit of begging.

"You haven't already alerted the authorities?" Wanda asked.

"No, I haven't." He replied. She thought he was lying; he could tell from her eyes. He wasn't, but it stung to for Wanda to think he would lie to her.

A moment of staring. Clint pointed the bow at him, which Vision knew was pointless. "Let us through." Clint demanded.

"No, I will not let you through." He replied. He put as much strength and conviction in those words as he could, trying to show that he wasn't going to change his mind because they are- were -his friends.

"Vision, please..." Wanda stepped forward, her voice entreating. "I know we're on different sides of this issue. But we're friends, remember?" She tucked her hand into his. The touch tore him apart, and he didn't hide his emotion this time. He didn't have the strength.

"We're not going to fight over this, are we? Just let us through, and we'll get Cap's shield, and we'll be on our way." Wanda finished.

"Wanda, don't make this harder." He begged.

"It doesn't have to be hard. Steve is your friend. That shield belongs to him. So, the government stole it from him, and now we're just getting what is rightfully his." Wanda replied, matter-of-factly, almost humorously.

"Wanda, I-" He started.

"Please." Her voice took a more serious tone. She cupped his face in her hands. He felt manipulated. For Wanda to use his emotions against him in this way- his feelings for her in this way -it stung more than a thousand punches.

"I can't." He was heartbroken.

Wanda nodded slowly, and backed away. "I understand." He hoped this would be the end of it, that she and Clint would be on her way, and that she would stop exploiting his emotions.

Then, with a flick of the wrist, red auras entwined his body. Wanda was controlling him. The emotional sting came immediately; that the person he considered his best friend, the person who he loved, would do this to him. Betray him.

He knew they couldn't get the shield. It was government property now. Before he lost complete control of his limbs, he shot Clint with a blast of the Mind Stone to stop him. Wanda screamed, adding to his pain.

"I….can't...let...you….pass..." He said.

She was increasing his mass- so much so that the ground beneath him began to crack.

"Wanda..." He could barely breathe the words.

"I'm sorry." Wanda whispered. Sobs racked her body as she retrieved the shield and grabbed Clint with her powers. She let go of Vision and left the building.

He sat there, on the ground, and tried to salve his emotional wounds. He knew that he wasn't human, that this shouldn't sting the way they did. It didn't help, in fact, it made it worse. The fact that he wasn't human, could never be human, and yet feel this way, tore at him.

He never called the authorities.

He would tell Tony about Steve's shield later. For now, though, he needed to tend to his broken heart.

* * *

 **AN: Vision is so OOC in this. I know. He is such a hard character to write, though! Also: if you notice any continuity errors between this chapter and the first, please let me know! I checked, but couldn't find any, but I'm paranoid, haha.**

 **A big thank you to everyone who favorited & followed, and to reviewer dragonrider1234! **

**Also, I am expanding this into a full fic with chapters! It'll be the story of ScarletVision through Civil War, because I doubt the Russo Bros will give us much. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Wanda Maximoff rarely cried.

She cried when her parents died. She cried after she tiptoed past the bomb that was supposed to go off. She cried when Pietro died. And today, she cried after she came back from retrieving Steve's shield. Once she started, she didn't stop. Wanda confined herself to her small makeshift bedroom, sobs racking her body. Nobody knew why she was crying. The only other witness, Clint, was in critical condition. They did have an inkling of why she was so upset- Vision.

It was no secret that they were close. It wasn't uncommon to find them deep in conversation late into the night. There were also hints that there was more there than friendship- lingering glances and occasionally Vision's hand over Wanda's. The team wasn't sure if they even picked up on the hints.

Wanda felt so torn inside. She knew what she was doing was right; she had been controlled before. She wasn't a fan. Vision had good intentions- she knew that he was slightly afraid of his own power, and figured that was part of his decision -but she didn't agree with his choice. Why couldn't they be on the same side? Her feelings for him were complicated enough, without this dispute throwing a wrench in the works.

Wanda eventually wandered out of her bedroom, her eyes puffy, and made her way to the common room. Nobody said a word- who knew what she would do in this emotional state? Wanda grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, took a gulp, then sat down.

Steve was the first to speak. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy," Wanda glared with the tilt of her head.

Steve sighed. "Thank you for getting my shield. I know it wasn't easy."

Wanda gave a slight nod. "So, what's our next move? We can't stay here forever." She noticed the other members of the group, especially Scott, were a little afraid of her. They leaned back in their chairs after her snappy remark.

"We need to get out of the country," Sam replied.

"Yeah, but where?" Scott asked. "We are wanted criminals. We can't just mosey on into the airport. We'll be arrested on the spot."

"Well, then we don't just walk on in. We sneak in," Steve replied.

"Well, that's fine and dandy, but where do we go?" Wanda snapped.

"Germany," Bucky muttered.

"Why Germany?" Sam asked.

"Nice place to hide. You can easily disappear there," Bucky replied. Wanda felt he was speaking from experience.

"So. Germany. I'll be ready in 10 minutes," Wanda said, stood up, and huffed off to her room.

"So...is she having boyfriend trouble?" Scott asked when Wanda was out of earshot. At least, when he thought she was out of earshot- she kept an eye on the conversation using her powers. When she heard the words, her fists clenched. She wasn't sure why she was offended. The thought of her being in a relationship with Vision didn't offend her. It was more that this relationship couldn't happen now, with them being on different sides and all. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave the country; it seemed it would be escalating this spat into a full-blown conflict. She didn't want to face Vision again, couldn't bear to see the pain and disappointment in his eyes and voice, so maybe going far, far away would be a good thing.

At least, that was what she told herself as she stuffed some clothes in a bag. _This isn't about Vision,_ she told herself. _This is about standing up for what's right._ She repeated those words mentally as she left her room, the safe house, and the country. Steve had made a few calls to an ally- Sharon Carter -who was able to sneak them into an airport and onto a private plane. Clint came along, as he was conscious. Wanda was pleasantly surprised at his recovery; she wasn't expecting him to recover from a shot from the Mind Gem so easily. Vision must have gone easy on him. _No, Wanda. Don't even think about him._

The plane ride was uneventful. Everyone changed into their combat uniforms, afraid of what might be waiting for them when they exited. For the majority of the 8-hour trip, Wanda slept. She felt at peace when she slept, even though it only lasted a few hours.

Wanda stepped off the plane, and there was Tony. Accompanying him were Nat, a man she didn't recognize in a black suit, Rhodey, and Vision. She felt herself tense up at the sight of him. It was hard not to think of him when he stood right in front of her. Their eyes met, and she could feel the tears rise again. She pushed them down. Wanda knew he would try to reason with her- it was just how he was. She needed to stay strong.

 _Wanda,_ he sent. _Please, this doesn't have to end in a fight._

 _It already has,_ she replied, and then pushed him out of her mind. She put up a wall- the first time she had ever blocked him out. A slight expression of shock passed his face, but it quickly disappeared.

She had become so wrapped up in her dealings with Vision she didn't notice what had been going on between Tony and Steve. They were talking, and out of the blue, a man grabbed Steve's shield with _webs_ and bound him with more webs. Wanda felt irritated- the shield she went through so much for, now gone again.

"Hey everyone," He said. _He's only a teenager,_ Wanda thought. Another person dragged into this conflict, and a child at that.

A moment passed, and nothing was said. The two teams stared each other down.

"What do we do?" Sam asked.

"We fight," Steve answered.

 _No,_ Wanda thought. _I can't fight Vision again._

It seemed she would have to, now. Their eyes made contact. She wanted to tell him something, but couldn't find the words.

Tony lowered his mask, as did Rhodey. Scott put on his helmet, and Nat clenched her hands into fists. Clint checked his quiver, and the kid in blue and red prepared his web shooters.

This was going to end in a fight. She didn't want to hurt anyone on Vision's side, but she wasn't going to be arrested. She wasn't going to be controlled. Not again.

Wanda clenched her fists, and flew up in the air.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait! Reviews/favs/follows are always appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The last thing Vision wanted was for this to end in a physical conflict. It tore at him to see his friends grapple with each other. And Wanda- so unsure of how powerful she was -now shot blasts of pulsing red energy at her teammates. She fought the people she once laughed with, shared insecurities with, and sparred with. He knew that if she really tapped into her power, that she could kill all of them.

Where did this leave him? He was on the side of life, and even though he said that more than a year ago, it was still true. He wasn't that invested in the battle; he easily dodged attacks but almost never went on the offensive. He was cautious not to to use blasts from the Mind Stone, knowing how detrimental that had been to his relationship with Wanda before. He just wanted all of this to _stop_ , for the other side to realize that they were doing this for the greater good. Vision felt lost- a feeling that was relatively new -and he didn't like it.

Even though Wanda had blocked him out, he could sense faint emotion radiating from her. Anguish poured out of her mind. He knew her reasons for not signing the Accords. She had been controlled before, and the experiences then still tormented her now. He tried to send positive, calming emotions toward her, to perhaps stop the chaos that encircled them, but the action only seemed to aggravate her. Using her powers, she tossed cars toward Vision and his supposed teammate, Black Panther. He stepped in front of the King of Wakanda and cut through a bus using a Mind Stone blast. He caught her eye, trying to plead, but she wouldn't bother. Wanda let down her guard for a moment, and sent him a thought:

 _I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I can't be controlled again, Vision. I can't live under that kind of fear._

He sent back:

 _What about the fear civilians live under every day that they will die from an attack? This would alleviate some of those fears._ He tried to be kind, to be gentle, but his words had a bit of sting. Wanda met his gaze, and sent a blast of red energy towards him. Her face was puffy from tears.

 _I'm not going_ , she sent back. _That's final._ The only way for him to block the assault of scarlet auras was to use a blast of the Mind Stone, which he did reluctantly.

 _We can negotiate,_ he pleaded. _Just, please...I don't want to lose you, Wanda._

Wanda softened. _I don't want to lose you, either,_ she sent. _I'm sorry. But what I believe in is more important._

The battle descended into pure chaos. Vision stepped out of the battle, hurt by what Wanda said. She had chosen her beliefs over her compassion for him, and it stung. Would he had done any different, though?

After churning through his thoughts, he found the answer was yes.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, a long wait and a short chapter! Ugh, sorry guys, but life has been killing me lately. Sorry for the short-ness, but the next as well as last chapter should be up by Thursday, and I PROMISE it'll be longer. It'll be an aftermath of sorts, I suppose? The ending to this chapter is a bit of foreshadowing to what will happen next... :3**

 **As always, please fave/follow/review if you enjoyed! Thank you! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Her arms were twisted around herself, her legs were chained, and her mouth had tape slapped over it. Steve had surrendered, and now Wanda was locked up, since she was considered "a weapon of mass destruction." While she was never ungrateful for anything she received, she wished she had relished certain staples of life more- hot food, warm showers, or even the luxury of stretching her limbs. Her guards found humor in her current situation, that someone so powerful could be reduced so greatly. They laughed at her and make crude jokes about her body. Whenever she gathered the strength, she gave them terrible nightmares where there loved ones perished and their darkest fears came alive. After that, they seemed to back off a bit. However, exerting her power drained her of energy, and eventually she realized that she was better off leaving them alone and storing up energy, even if it meant being demeaned and spoken of abusively.

Wanda was in her usual routine of doing nothing and indulging in a bit of self-pity when a guard approached her cell. Her eyes became daggers, and she aimed at him. His face faded and morphed into a familiar one- Vision. Her brown eyes widened, and she jumped back a little. Since she couldn't speak, and he couldn't talk to her for fear of arousing suspicion, he sent her a message telepathically: _I_ _'m here to break you out_ _._ She was too weak to send much, so she sent a single word: _Okay._

She had thought about Vision a lot since their last confrontation. What he had said– _I don't want to lose you -_ and what it meant. How he had just….left. She felt abandoned and was still anguished about it, even though they were on warring sides. But now, here he was again, saving her just like he did in Sokovia. She didn't know what to think. Maybe it was a trap, but even though Vision had been acting odd lately, she didn't think he would betray her.

He unlocked her restraints, but cuffed her hands. Vision looked pained by that; he even sent an _I'm sorry_ message to her. Her legs wobbled as she brought herself up, and he gently guided her. As they passed other guards, Vision straightened his hold on her. Soon, they entered an elevator, and Wanda relaxed a little. For some reason, she had been holding her breath, and now gasped for air as they descended. She sent him: _Where are we going?_ He replied: _I'm not sure. We can disappear, for now._ Wanda paused. She wasn't sure if she was alright leaving with Vision, even though they were good friends at one point. That friendship had been broken back at the Avengers facility, though, and how inconspicuous could they be? She had red auras that could manipulate matter, and he was a flying synthezoid. Not exactly the lowest profile. Instead of giving a suggestion to where they should disappear to, she asked him another question: _Why did you save me?_

He paused for a moment, knowing the answer, but unsure if he wanted to give it. After a few more seconds, Vision replied, _Because_ _there's this feeling inside of me whenever I look at you_ _._ _I get nervous, but most of all I'm happy._ _I enjoy just being in you very presence._ _I know I'm_ _synthetic_ _. I'm not supposed to know what that feels like._ _Sometimes, I even question if I_ can _feel. But even if I'm unsure, I know that when I look at you, I feel something more than_ _just_ _affection._ _I think...I think it's love._ _And_ _even if it's not_ _, I couldn't bear to leave you here, knowing what you were enduring._

Wanda stumbled back. Her mind scrambled to process the information _._ Vision suddenly looked alarmed- _Have I offended you? If I have, my deepest apologies. I understand this probably wasn't the_ _ideal_ _time to tell you all of this…_ He sent other messages, but Wanda closed him out. The constant flood of emotion and thought was overwhelming. All she could muster was _It's alright, no need to apologize._

The elevator dinged. They had reached their desired floor. _I'm sorry for this_ , Vision sent as he clenched her arm and had to assume the mannerisms of a guard again. _It's alright,_ Wanda reassured. Vision's confession ignited a spark in her, giving her energy to go on.

They were almost to a ship. Wanda could almost smell the non compressed air, feel something other than concrete under her feet, and drink water that didn't have a metallic aftertaste. Just when she was imagining herself eating a banquet, a guard- not Vision -stepped in front of them.

"I don't remember seeing authorization for the weapon to be released," he spat. Wanda clenched when she was referred to as a "weapon," and even through the disguise, Vision looked disgusted.

Within a moment, Vision had taken out the guard, likely using his phasing abilities to do so, and hid him behind a crate. While that guard was no longer a problem, other guards would soon notice their comrade was missing. Time was limited.

 _Stay calm_ , Vision sent. _It will attract more suspicion if we rush._ Alarms, accompanied by a red glare, blasted through the speakers and cut Vision's message off. A message that Wanda had escaped screamed through the speakers, and guards, perhaps 60 of them, began to rush towards them. _Run_ , he messaged. _Run, and forget about me. I will get out, and I will meet you._ He sent a mental image of a map, perhaps of Europe. Wanda didn't know much about geography, but thought it was France. A word accompanied the image: _Annecy._ Wanda tried her best to remember it, and dashed to the aircraft. Red auras sprung from her fingertips, removing guards from her path. She wanted to say goodbye to Vision, to thank him for sacrificing himself, but found herself running. Running up the ramp, running to the cockpit, _running_ , until a faint message passed through the telepathic channel her and Vision shared. _I love you._

She wished she had time to respond.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this was supposed to be the last chapter. But after writing that I think I have to write one more, lol.**

 **Reviews/favorites/follows are always greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Annecy._ Wanda clung to the word, screaming it in her mind, over and over and over. Her hands clasped around the steering wheel for the ship. She knew it was only flying because of her powers- in reality, she had no idea how to pilot it. There had been shots from the Raft, but Wanda easily dodged them, and after a while, it died down. She knew it had been Vision's doing.

 _Vision_. The name glared in her mind and made her pause for a moment. His confession. His sacrifice. She forced her eyes to close, and her hands clenched. Tears gushed down her cheeks as her body fought for air. One of the only people she was close to, one of the only people she _loved,_ was likely imprisoned because of her. She knew Vision could break out of the prison easily, and escape the guards with no problem, but she knew he wouldn't use lethal force. And his departing words made her escape all the more heartbreaking: _I love you._ Now, she wished more than anything that she could reply, repeating the phrase _I love you, I love you, I love you_ over and over mentally, hoping he knew, wherever he was, that she loved him back.

Her love for Vision wasn't because he loved her; it wasn't out of pity or sympathy. She loved the way he brought her coffee every morning, even if he accidentally burned it. She loved the way he always gave her a shoulder to cry on whenever she got depressed about Pietro. She loved the way they helped each other affirm their place in the Avengers, whether it be taking out the villain or rescuing civilians. These little things, combined with so many others, cemented that her love for Vision was real.

This love motivated her to wonder about going back to the Raft, to break Vision out. She realized it would do more harm than good, though; he was more than capable of escaping by himself. She would only hinder instead of help.

 _Annecy,_ she repeated again. She needed to focus and save the wandering thoughts for later. This ship likely had tracking technology implanted somewhere; finding it was vital if she was to reach her destination. Instead of using a GPS that could be tracked, Wanda pulled out a physical map. The ship's readings gave her an approximate location, and she traced from where she was to Annecy, France. It was a small dot, barely noticeable, and there was what seemed an eternity from here to there. Wanda set the ship on autopilot in the general direction of the town, and relaxed. Her mind glazed over the ship, looking for anything that might be a tracker. As she suspected, there were several, and she ripped each one out with a satisfying resonance. She knew there were probably more stowed aboard, but the less they could know about her whereabouts, the better.

She was getting to Annecy, come what may.

The rest of the plane ride was rather uneventful; Wanda found herself cradling her legs between her arms while she rested in the pilot's seat. Despite wanting to arrive at her destination as soon as possible, she knew she had to give Vision time to get there himself. She soon realized she had no plans once she arrived there. No accommodations, no food, and most importantly, no _money._ Plus, she was an escaped criminal. While most probably didn't know she was imprisoned and had escaped, her face would be familiar.

The thoughts churned in her mind, but were interrupted when she saw land beneath the ship, and not ocean. Perking up, Wanda tapped a few buttons, even though she was unsure of their function. She pulled out the map and traced her flight path again- Annecy was less than 20 miles away.

Once she landed and exited the ship, whispers encircled her- "It's the witch!" and "Is that Wanda Maximoff?" were common phrases. Rather than beg for a room in an inn, she decided she would sleep in the ship instead. Food was another issue- although a few spare parts from the ship usually covered it.

And she waited.

She waited for days, then weeks, then a month, and still nothing. Every day, she would make a circle around the town, hoping to hear the familiar voice that kept her going. One day, when she was making her usual run, she walked over a bridge- the Pont des Amours. Something about that bridge attracted her, and she knew Vision would feel the same way. She spent more and more time there, until most of her days consisted of sitting on the edge of the bridge, waiting.

She enjoyed looking out into the river; it was serene. With her legs crossed, she let go of a breath, then inhaled. Her trembling hands soon calmed, and her eyes shut. The only input from her senses was the gentle crashing of the of river waves. She was at peace.

"May I join you?" The voice, the one that she longed to hear for weeks, shattered the tranquility she created. Her eyes fluttered open, and her breath caught.

"Vision," she stammered. "You're here. Oh my gosh, you're here." Wanda gestured to the spot beside her. "Of...of course you can sit here." He smiled; she blushed.

Suddenly, she was crying. All the terrible thoughts she had about how she treated Vision in the last month came flooding back. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm sorry I manipulated you back at the Avengers facility. I'm sorry for ignoring you at the battle at the airport, and for throwing those cars at you." She laughed at the ridiculousness of the statement. Vision smiled.

"All is forgiven," he replied. "I...I'm sorry for not getting here sooner. It was more difficult than I expected to break out. I apologize if I worried you."

"What matters is that you're here now, Vision. I forgive you," Wanda answered, with a slight smile.

"That's not all I'm sorry about though," Wanda continued. "I'm sorry I didn't say I loved you back, when we were at the Raft."

Vision's smile faded. "Wanda, if you don't feel that way, I don't want to force you to. I just wanted to let you know how I felt in case our paths never crossed again."

Wanda shook her head. "But, I do feel that way," she almost whispered, placing a hand to his cheek. Slowly, they both moved into a kiss. Both unsure, it only lasted a few seconds before they each pulled away.

"I love you, Wanda," Vision breathed, and took her hand in his.

Wanda leaned her forehead against his as she replied, "I love you, too."

* * *

 **A/N: I couldn't resist giving them a happy ending, because they deserve it. Apologies for not writing from Vision's POV, but he is so hard to write, at least for me, anyway. I did attempt to write part of this chapter about him escaping from the Raft, but it was boring. I imagine he just phased through the glass, altered his appearance, and stole a ship. So there ya go, in case you were wondering. :P  
**

 **Thank you all for sticking this out with me, and for all of your support. I mean, over 3000 views total, 31 follows, 21 favorites, and 11 reviews?! That's way more than I ever expected. So thank you, so, so much. :)  
**


End file.
